dark_deception_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Watchers
The Gold Watchers (sometimes called simply The Watchers) are one of the many enemies in Dark Deception. They make their first appearance in Chapter 2, and are the main enemies of the level "Deadly Decadence". Appearance The Gold Watchers resemble a male human partly made of gold, and seen wearing blue 19th-century uniforms complete with a strap, bowtie, and a tricorne hat, with traces of gold on them. All Gold Watchers have an identical look, with wide smiles, and sometimes seen saluting. Some of there other poses consist of pointing, waving, shushing, and sometimes seen holding an axe or two. When killing, their mouths extend downward, opened wide revealing large blocky teeth, as well as their eyes being much larger and narrowed down. They're faces also appear to have cracks. Once the Watchers go into a frenzy, their eyes will glow red, and their clothing turns black. Some of the lifeless Watchers in the exterior maze are made of stone. Behavior The Gold Watchers first appear in the "Deadly Decadence" level, as the only enemies of the Manor map. Unlike the other enemies, the Gold Watchers will play a "Red light, Green light" game. If the player turns away from them for a second, they will move closer to the player in an attempt to kill them. Before the first act of the level starts, one Watcher can be seen saluting on a statue stand. Once the player passes the statue and towards the gate, his laugh is heard. If the player chooses to turn around, the Watcher is seen staring at him. Once the gate is opened, if the player turns around to check on the Watcher, he disappears, ready to kill the player. In Act 1, three Gold Watchers will follow the player through a hedge maze. When they move, they will laugh or speak. The player's best chance to survive is to stay away from and look at them as well as to try to get them all together. In Act 2, four of them will follow the player around the Manor, working the same as before. Before the final act, Malak will join them in an effort to kill the player. In the final act of the level, a large amount of red-eyed Watchers (approximately 15) will once again follow the player if they look away. In addition, Malak will once again join them in their effort to try and kill the player. Once the player reaches the portal, Watchers will block off the entrance. In order to counter this, they never noticed the backdoor entrance. Just attempt to go to the right-hand side of the portal that will end Chapter 2. Since Bierce informs the player that the nightmare is collapsing as they leave, it is unknown whether or not they died within it. However, it is possible that it is still standing. Personality Not much of their personality is known, other than that they are insane and love to taunt the protagonist, by laughing, and even saying "Psst", as though they are trying to throw the protagonist off. One thing we do know however is that they want to use the power of the ring piece they have to create more watchers by bringing the other statues to life by using it. They view the protagonist and any other visitor of the mansion as "peasants". This is expressed by several plaques in the mansion stating things such as "Peasants shall serve." and, "He who has gold makes the rules." Kill animations In all the deaths, they say "Psst" before killing you. * A Gold Watcher extending its mouth, then bringing its axe down on the player. * A Gold Watcher picking the player up, laughing maniacally, then head bangs the player. * A Gold Watcher holding two axes crossing their arms, then swing the axes sideways. Trivia * Like Agatha, the Gold Watchers are also voiced by a professional actor, named Christopher Corey Smith, who also voices Malak, and soon the Clown Gremlins. * Their A.I. is based on the Boo A.I. from the Mario games. They perform the same way as the Boo. However, they are much faster than the average Boo. ** Some people mention that their A.I. also matches with the A.I of SCP-173 from SCP Containment Breach and the behavior of the Weeping Angels from Doctor Who. * They have an unused line where they say "Over there". It can be found in here. * They are confirmed to be the most aggressive enemies in the game yet. * All the Gold Watchers were originally made of stone. In the exterior maze, there are Watchers made of stone, but those ones don't move. ** The Gold Watchers were also originally going to hold two axes. This is seen in-game, but for one of their death animations, and one of their poses. * Currently, the Gold Watchers are the only enemies whose jumpscares take place in their map, instead of having a dark background. * One of the secrets in the manor reveals that the ring is being used to create the Gold Watchers. * They likely all represent Automatonophobia, the fear of humanoids and/or animatronics/robots and in the game they visibly represent greed. The same with Automatonophobia goes for the Murder Monkeys, Lucky, Hangry, Penny, and Mannequins. * Their weapons seem to materialize out of nowhere, as they can be seen without them being wield, visibly nowhere in sight. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Chapter 2